A Dark Angel's Love
by KNDfreak
Summary: Hinata gets fed up with the comments and insults some of the villagers and her friends make about naruto, so she decides to kill anyone who makes naruto feel bad. She's his dark angel. Dark hinata/naruto.
1. Don't Mess With Him!

It was an normal day for hinata. The sun was shining, the skies were blue and...naruto was being chase down by the villagers...again. Once, hinata was completely fine with it, it was none of her business, but now.....it was getting annoying. Plus, they were making threats at her naurto-kun.

"Get out of here you demon!"

"You filthy brat!"

"Demon!" That's when hinata got angry and threw a kunai at their direction, causing the villagers and naruto to look at her. Hinata simply walked in front of naruto with her head down to the ground. Everyone was nervous since there was a great amount of dark aura surrounded her. Finally, after a short period of time, one of the villagers spoke.

"Get out of the way! Don't even try to protect him or we'll you kill too!" Most of the villagers agreed and started shouting for hinata to move. All she did was let a dark, creepy chuckle.

"Unfortunately, for you, I can't let that happen." She said, finally looking at the villagers. Her eyes held amusement and slight anger. Naruto blinked. _Is that really hinata-chan?_ He thought, not really knowing what to do.

"And why not?" A male villager asked. Suddenly, hinata vanished and reappeared in the back of him, holding up a kunai to his throat. Everyone gasped. The male eyes went wide with fear as he dropped the weapon he was holding.

"You are the leader of this angry mob, are you not?" She asked, pushing the kunai a little bit closer to his throat. His breath was caught as he nodded slowly. Everyone else looked at them, unwilling to do anything. What could they do? As far as they know, she was a heir to the one of the two most powerful clans. If anything were to happen to her, they'll die from, not the hokage, but hinata's father, hiashi.

"So, if I were to kill you, what would happen to the rest?" She asked. The male spoke shakily.

"They would find another person for the mob to take my place." Hinata glared.

"Oh, so, I have to kill _all_ of you?" Everyone looked at her in fear. Was she serious?! She wouldn't...yet..she was threatening a older man, who was scared out of his wits!

"Listen to me, ALL of you," She glared at them. "If you so much as touch a hair on my naruto-kun's head, I will hunt you down and kill you. I will not rest until you're in your grave. Got it?!" She yelled and they all nodded. She smirked.

"Good. You may leave now, your appearance disgust me." With that, everyone, but naruto and the guy, ran for their lives. She took the kunai from his throat and back into her left pocket. Hinata glared at the leader.

"If I find out that you did not heed my warning, not only will I kill you, but your head will be my trophy. Leave, and don't ever return." The guy nodded and ran to his house. Naruto looked at hinata, shocked. Was this the little shy girl he'd knew?! Hinata turned to him, smiling.

"You are welcome, naruto-kun." She said and started to leave. Naruto blinked, trying to figure out the Hyuga's behavior.

* * *

**Totally OOC for hinata's part, but hey, this is a dark hinata/ naruto pairing. Later on in the chapters, the pairings will be dark hinata/ dark naruto, along with Kyuubi and my OC, Ami! (read 'Close to the enemy') I know I've been writing a lot of hinata/naruto stories, but I DID write an sakura/ sasuke story (sweatdrops) Anyways, I'm doing something new. For the first time ever, I'm putting up a poll! (cheers) And the question is.....**

**Should anyone else be a dark character? If so, here are your options**

**Sakura (being paired up with Sasuke)**

**Ino (being paired up with Shikamaru)**

**Chouji (gets paired up with any OC character you write in the review)**

**Lee (gets paired up with any OC character you write in the review)**

**Tenten (being paired up with Neji)**

**Neji (being paired up with Tenten)**

**Shikamaru (being paired up with Ino)**

**But remember, write yes or no, and if yes, write who should it be. The poll is open until I get enough voters. Please R&R.**


	2. Final Warning

At the Academy, everyone was seated, waiting for their lazy-ass teacher. Yep, everyone except for most of the girls in the school. They were crowded by the most popular boy in town, Sasuke. The only, and probably the only, girl who was not drooling over him was hinata. Hinata looked over at the crowd with a slight frown on her face which was quickly replaced with a look of disgust. _Poor, stupid little souls. The only thing they know is how to drool. _She thought and snorted quietly. Her eyes turned to Naruto, who was sitting by himself. _Poor baby. Don't worry, your angel is here. _She thought and got up and sat near him. Naruto jumped slightly, but looked at her, surprised.

"Hinata-chan? What are you doing here?" Hinata smiled.

"Saw you sitting here. Thought you might use the company." She said. Naruto sighed as he eyes turned back to the window.

"Hinata," He said, eyes glued outside. "What happened back there? You use to be quiet. Now, it's like you've turned evil or something." He said, now turning his eyes to her. Hinata giggled, blushing slightly.

"Oh naruto, you silly boy. Don't worry your pretty little head, I'm fine." She said, smiling at him. Naruto blinked, but sighed anyways. Suddenly their teacher came in.

"Okay class, take your seat." Kakashi said. The girls groaned and went back to their seats. Hinata sighed and looked at naruto, smiling sadly.

"I'll see you later, okay?" Naruto nodded. Kakshi looked at the girl, who was walking back to her seat, with the dark blue hair with curiosity and called out to her.

"Hinata." Instead of freezing and stumbling, hinata looked at him with boredom in her eyes.

"Yes, Kakashi?" Kakashi was surprise. Not only did she not freak out, but she had called him out by his name! He wonder what was going on her mind.

"Care to explain why you, of all people, sat by naruto?" Giggles filled the air as Naruto blushed, but not hinata. Instead, hinata smirked.

"I would love to, but that's invading privacy. You wouldn't like it if I asked why you always read that dirty book of yours now, wouldn't you?" She asked. None made a sound. Kakashi looked at her, surprise. He'll need to keep an eye on her.

"Go ahead." He said, fanning her off. Happy with that thought, hinata went back to her seat, ignoring the stares she was getting. Later, during lunch, every girl went back to swooning over sasuke.

"Get off of him Ino-pig!" A girl with bubble pink hair shouted. Ino huffed. (Don't worry, she'll be with shika in a matter of moments)

"Forget Bill-Board! Sasuke-kun is MINES, ain't that right sasuke-kun?"

"Hn."

"See?! He doesn't even like you!"

"Grrr!" Hinata couldn't take it anymore. With each scream from either Ino or Sakura, she wanted to pull her hair out! She looked over at Naruto, who was looking at Sakura with loving eyes. She sighed_. One day_. She thought.

"Ino-pig!" Suddenly, out of the coner of her eye, hinata saw kiba and shino coming towards her_. Damn, just what I needed. I don't mind shino much, but that dog boy has got to go_! She thought.

"Hey hinata."

"Hey kiba, shino." Shino nodded.

"What's going on?" Kiba asked, looking at the two girls fighting over an emo (sorry sasuke fans, but who in the hell would fall in love with an ice block??). Hinata sighed.

"Same as usual, fighting over him." She said. Kiba sweatdropped.

"Wow, fifth time today." He mumbled before leaving, along with shino. Hinata smiled as she watched them go. _Finally! Alone time with my thoughts. _Hinata turned back to see Naruto trying to impress sakura, who was growling in annoyance. _Don't. You. Dare. You. Baka._

"NARUTO-BAKA! I DO NOT AND WILL NOT GO OUT WITH YOU!" She punched him in the head, causing him to fall over and had everyone laughing at him. Hinata could have sworn a smirk was on both sakura's and sasuke's face. She growled as she stood on the table.

"HEY!" Everyone turned to her, laughing fading. "YOU BAKAS! HOW DARE YOU LAY A FINGER ON HIS HEAD!" She yelled, getting off the table and helped him up. She turned her attention them, glaring.

"I mean, really! This stupid idiot right here doesn't even like none of yall! Why are you even giving him the time of day?!" She yelled, glaring mostly at sakura then anyone else_. Did I do something wrong_? She thought. Suddenly a girl with short brown hair and black eyes glare at her.

"How dare you. You don't even know him!" She yelled. Hinata's glare darken.

"Doesn't matter, it's personalities that counts. I thought parents raise children better then that." She growled. Everyone gasped. Hinata mimicked their gasp and rolled her eyes.

"I don't know him, but from his personality, I say he's just as cold as my cousin, neji." Naruto looked at her, shocked and surprise. This was the second time she came to his rescue! And he had the Kyuubi! Sakura started to either panic or get angry. She didn't like the way she talked about sasuke-kun, but giving by her arua, her death was near as possible.

"Shut up you white-eyed freak!" In a split second, a kunai was stuck in a girl's throat. Everyone looked at her, horrified, then back to hinata, who was growling dangerously low.

"Say shit, walk like you're the shit, but can't do shit. How stupid." She said. The girl started to cry as she gently removed the kunai. Hinata turned to her, still holding anger in her eyes.

"Go to the nurse and get out of my sight for the rest of day. I'm done proving my point with you." The girl nodded and ran as fast as her little legs could take her. When she left, hinata turned everyone else.

"You're just like the villagers in this pathetic village. Stupid and annoying." She mumbled before shaking her head. Hinata started to turn around when she looked at them a bit more. "If I see anyone else hitting naruto-kun and gets angry at him for a stupid reason, your life is good as gone. You understand me? This time I won't hold back." Everyone nodded, fearing the suspose to be shy girl. For the rest of the day, everyone stayed away from naruto and hinata. Nobody had the guts to hit Naruto in front of her or even growled in his direction, now that they know what will happen if they did.

"Sakura." Sakura frozed when she heard her name coming from the Hyuga's mouth. She turned towards hinata, slowly. Hinata waved for her to come over and sakura did just that without any complains.

"I understand you don't like Naruto-kun," Hinata said before glaring at the pink haired girl. "But that doesn't mean you have to hit him. You can say 'no' can't you?" Sakura started to shake.

"W-well h-he's annoying and, w-well-"

"Sakura, shut up and just listen for once." Sakura didn't speak after that.

"I know you're probably thinking about him that way, and that's how most of these children are. Sadly, naruto-kun only likes you and it's gonna take a while before he gets the hint. While this is going on, I don't want to see you touching him like that ever again. Now, I can't do anything to you cause that might make naruto-kun dislikes me and well, can't have that." Hinata smirked slightly. Sakura nodded. "But, this doesn't mean you can do whatever and get away with it. This is your final warning sakura, touch and die." Sakura, again, nodded.

"I-I understand." Hinata smiled.

"Good. You may leave now." Sakura ran in fear. She didn't like this new hinata, not at all. In fact, every kid in the school was now shaking in fear because of her. What was going through her head anyways? Hinata smiled as she watched Naruto, who was playing by himself. _Naruto, one day, this village will get what it deserves. And you'll see Sakura for who she really is._ She thought.

* * *

**Please R&R.**


	3. Date? Or Death?

Later in Kohona, hinata was enjoying a peaceful day without any worries when she heard someone coming.

"Hinata-chan?" She smiled as she looked up at her long time crush and love, Naruto.

"Yes Naruto-kun?" Naruto was just plain confused. At first, she was yelling at people, saying to back off or you'll die, but when he comes around, she's acting all sweet and nice. When she saw the confused look, hinata giggled.

"Is there something you want to ask me?" She asked. Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, what did you say to Sakura-chan? She didn't hit me all through the day and was shaking badly, almost scared. What did you do?" Hinata froze when she heard the question. Her heart meantally broke in two, but kept a straight face.

"It's nothing Naruto-kun, just know she's safe." Naruto blinked. Safe? What does that mean?

"Um, hinata-chan? What does that mean?" Hinata sighed. As much as it pains her, Sakura was, for now, safe from harm. She knew if anything were to happen to her while he's in stage of crushing on girls, he'll never forgive her.

"Nothing Naruto-kun, nothing at all." She got up from her spot and kissed him slightly on the cheek. Naruto blushed.

"H-hinata-chan?" She smiled.

"Wanna go for some Ramen?" The blushing had stopped and Naruto smiled.

"Sure!" Soon, the two ninjas headed off to the Ramen Shop. Inside lies Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru, and of course, Sakura.

"I'm telling you! Sasuke loves ME!"

"Forget it Ino-pig! He's MINES and ALWAYS will be!" Naruto waved at them, smiling. Hinata suddenly wanted to go, after all, the pinky was there. _Sakura should be going after him instead of that damn ice block. At least he has feelings._ She thought.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" Sakura tried so hard not to yell at him, with hinata there and all. She still remembered what she had to her if she'd ever touched him.

**_Touch and die_**

With that in mind, sakura smiled and waved at him.

"Hey Naruto, hinata." She said. Naruto's smile grew as he ran up and talked to them. Hinata looked at him with loving eyes and then looked at Sakura, glaring. Sakura started to tense up and everyone, execpt Naruto, knew why. Ino smiled weakenly.

"H-hey hinata." Hinata didn't say anything as she walked towards them. She didn't have anything against Ino, she always liked her, but she wanted to make it clear that ANYONE, including her, who touches Naruto would pay mercifully. In mind, Shikamaru envied Naruto. He didn't have an killer Hinata on his tail and he's the one she's protecting! Right now, he wished he was in Naruto's place.

"So, what brings you here?" Shika asked, trying to cover up the fear he had. Hinata smiled.

"Ramen, duh." She giggled. Everyone chuckled nervously, most wishing to disappear or have old Hinata back. Sakura tried to smile, reguardless, but with the new hinata, who's heart is dark as anyones, it was hard. She had personally told her that she had a final warning and she won't hold back anymore.

"Well, aren't we suspose to get some Ramen?" Naruto asked, looking at her. Hinata nodded.

"Sure, we'll see you guys later." She said, going to the line with Naruto, but not before glaring at Sakura. Sakura shivered.

"Sakura, why is Hinata glaring at you?" Chouji asked, who was scared of hinata then anyone else there.

"It's because I've been hitting Naruto. For now, I'm safe, but if I screw up, I'm dead meat." Ino eyes went wide. As much as she dislikes Sakura, she was still her best friend, but hinata was now dangerous and won't let anyone hurt naruto. She was in the middle of staying away from hinata or protecting Sakura from hinata.

"Oh." Chouji was eating more then ever. They all looked over to Naruto and Hinata, who was talking and laughing, completely unaware that they were being watched.

"I don't understand. Naruto is a complete loser. What do she see in him?" Right on the cue, not only was a kunai thrown at Ino's head, but a knife! The knife caught at least three to four pieces of her hair. Everyone looked at hinata, shocked. She glared at Ino.

"Ino, you are my friend. You are no threat to me, but-" Taking Naruto's knife, she threw it at Ino, this time, missing her face, but made a slight cut on her cheek. "If you EVER talk about Naruto-kun like that again, you will be on my list." Ino gulped and nodded an understanding.

"R-right. Sorry hinata-chan." Hinata smiled as she sat down, finishing her Ramen. Naruto looked at her shocked. _This is getting weird. Not only did she save me, but almost took Ino's head off when she made a comment...and we're too far away to hear their conversation!_ Naruto thought. Hinata looked at him and smiled.

"You finish Naruto-kun?" She asked. _And there's that sweet side again. I don't know why, but I like this hinata!_

"Um....yeah, I guess." He was about to pay when hinata stopped him.

"Don't, I'll do it. My idea, my treat." She said, paying the food and stood up.

"Naruto, if you don't mind, I would like to have a word with you in private." Naruto nodded as he too got up and left. The group looked at them as they left. Ino and Sakura could still feel the burn of hinata's glare, still feel the hatred and anger. It was horrible. It was quiet, if you don't count Chouji's fast munching.

"I miss the old hinata."

* * *

**I bet you're wondering how I updated so fast. I have loads of free time. However, I cannot update whenever, my cpu is broke and I'm on my friend's. And, I'M GONING TO MERTLE (sp??) BEACH FOR SPRING BREAK! WHOO! Anyways, please R&R.**


	4. Promises were ment to be kept

**A/N:** YO! Peeps, I'm back and I'm ready to update! Now, please remember to vote, okay? Right now the votes are

Yes:1

No: 1

Maybe: 1 (if you say no, but then say yes depending what I do, that's a maybe)

Ino: 1

Sakura: 0

Chouji: 0

Lee: 0

Neji: 0

Tenten: 0

Shikamaru: 0

Come on peeps, I need votes and I need them now! Other then that, please enjoy this fic.

* * *

Hinata and Naruto sat down on top of a hill, watching all of Konoha. Naruto then looked at hinata, who was watching him.

"You wanted to tell me something?" He asked, confused. Hinata smiled and looked at Konoha.

"Naruto-kun, I want you to do something for me, if that's okay with you." Naruto nodded, still confused of what hinata was talking about. She looked at him with eyes gleaming with sorrow mixed with happiness.

"I want you to promise me...that when you become hokage some day, you will remember all that have helped you get to the top." She said, taking his hand and holding it to her face. Naruto blinked while blushing.

"H-hinata-chan....."

"Please, Naruto-kun, remember. Remember who helped you, remember who your friends are. The ones who tries to help anyway possible cause I want you to succeed and I don't want you to forget anyone who tried their best to help you along the way." She said, eyes nearly tearing up. Naruto was caught off guard by that.

"Hey, no! Don't cry! I promise I won't forget!" Hinata wiped away the tears.

"It's okay for me to cry, it's one weakness that humans can't get rid of, but I want you to say it like you mean it. Please? For me?" Naruto nodded, eyes set in determination.

"I promise hinata-chan, for you." Hinata smiled.

"Thank you Naruto-kun. This means so much to me." She said. Naruto smiled.

"You're welcome." Hinata then looked at the sky.

"I should go home now, I'll see you later Naruto-kun." Before Naruto had the chance to say 'bye', hinata was already gone. Naruto blinked. _Damn, she's fast! _He thought. With hinata, she walked over to her father's room.

"You wanted to see me?" Hinata asked. Though, she could face off with him, she decided not to. It's better for her own safety that she'd stayed in her place. Hiashi looked at his daughter with slight surprise.

"Hinata, you seem to be improving alot these days. Anything I should know about?" He asked. Hinata shook her head, smiling.

"No father, I'm just getting better at this then I thought." She said. Hiashi raise en eyebrow.

"No stuttering? Anything new happen today?" Hinata smirked.

"Lets just say that I'm improving and _everyone_knows it." With that, she bowed to her father and left. Hiashi watched his daughter, surprised. Later on, hinata went to train by herself. _Alone. Again. Damn._ She thought. _Well, at least it's for a good cost. _With that, she went into training mode. During this, her body seem the respond to her thoughts. Her first thought was (you guessed it) Naruto. She smiled as her body responded by relaxing, but then she remember who he's stuck with. A cold-hearted bastard and a pink hair bitch (I like sakura! Sorry, anti-sakuras) and, for bonus, a pervert. Her body tensed as she made scratches on the bark of the tree. Then she remember her teammates, bug guy and dog boy. Again, her body tensed as the scratches become more thicker and thicker. Then came the hokage, but her body relaxed a little, but then her father and her cousin. This made hinata more angrierthen before and bawled her hands into a fist and the hit the bark of the tree again, this time, the scratch become more thicker to the point where you can see the inside of the tree. Hinata could hear their voices inside her head.

**_You're weak_**

**_You can't do anything right!_**

**_You're just gonna be kicked out of the clan_**

**_Your sister is better then you!_**

**_If you can't fight against your sister, then what chances do you have of being the heir?_**

Then, for the final blow, there was the villagers and Naruto.

**_You demon brat!_**

**_Get out of here!_**

**_Demon!_**

**_Naruto-baka!_**

**_Dope_**

**_Stupid Naruto_**

**_Can't you do anything right Naruto?_**

**_Once again, you disappoint me_**

With everying in her power, she, litterally, knocked down the tree, causing everything to stand still at the loud noise. Hinata was breathing hard, but that was the least of her worries. _Damn this village! Damn it to hell! For every fucking thing you put me and Naruto-kun through! How the hell can you stand so tall and proud when your villagers don't give a shit about the innocents?!_ She thought.

"DAMN IT ALL!" She sighed as she looked at the sky. _Just once I would like to see everyone here rot in hell. If Naruto and me just left this damn village, would anybody care? _Hinata, again, sighed as she rest by the now broken down tree.

"Naruto, you made a promise to me and now I'm making a promise to you. I will treat you like a innocent child you are and I will make everyone in this damn village suffer the shit you've been through. I will not break that until it's fulfilled." With that, she left the training grounds just in time when Kiba and his dog came by.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPEN TO THIS TREE?!"

* * *

Please R&R


	5. My Little Fox, Ami

The next day, Hinata was walking towards the hokage's tower with a fox beside her. The thing is, the fox was the color blue.

_Ami, are you sure you want me to tell naruto this? I mean, think about the villagers!_

**_You care now?_**

_Not really, but I DO care about Naruto. I don't want anything to happen to him._

**_Nothing's gonna happen to him, trust me. Your aura will make people think twice before harming your mate._**

Hinata sighed.

_I really don't know if I should tell him this._

**_Relax. Besides, I haven't seen my mate in who knows how long._**

Hinata laughed, causing some to stare at her. When she saw this, she growled and they looked away.

_I cannot wait to get out of here. One day, just one day. _Just then, she heard a familar cry and was praying that it wasn't something bad.

"NARUTO-BAKA!" It was Sakura, and boy, did she sound mad. Hinata didn't care much, as she had told her what will happen to her if she'd harm Naruto in any shape or form. Naruto was running for his life with Sakura on him, but she stopped when she saw hinata. Her heart started pounding hard when hinata growled and glared at her.

"Umm....I should get going." She said and turned the other way. Naruto blinked as he looked at hinata.

"Did I miss something?" Before she could respond, a soft yelp was heard. Naruto looked below to see the blue fox, whose eyes were twinkling with glee and happiness.

"A blue fox? Okay, now I've seen everything." He said, causing hinata to giggle.

"Um, Naruto-kun, you know, I was on my way with Ami to see the hokage for something. I would love for you to come with me." She said, smiling. Naruto smiled too.

"Sure!" Soon, the two were walking towards the hokage tower, talking.

"Naruto, there's something I want to show you." Naruto blinked.

"Okay, where is it?" Hinata shook her head.

"No, we have to do it in private. It's a secret that I've learned and wanted to teach you." Naruto eyes went wide.

"Sure." Was the reply. Later on, they both were in the hokage tower, talking to the hokage herself. Tusande smiled at the little fox.

"Why, hello little Ami. My, what a beautiful fox you are. Hinata, where did you get a fox in such color?" She asked. Hinata smiled sweetly at her.

"In the forest. As for the color, I don't know." She lied, but this made Tusande smile even more.

"Really? I never knew there were such a blue fox. Anyways, back to business. Hinata, this is a independent mission. Do you think you can handle it?" She asked. Hinata nodded, but then looked at Naruto.

"If it's not much trouble, I would like Naruto-kun here to help me." Naruto blinked. What in the? Tusande rise an eyebrow, but shrugged it off.

"No trouble at all. With everything in my power, I believe that you two would make a fine two person mission. Anyways, the mission that I'm about to give you two is highly dangerous and I do not want you to fail." Hinata and Naruto nodded. Tusande let out a breath.

"I want you to find Orochimaru."

* * *

Please R&R.


	6. AN's note

KF: Alright peeps, listen up! Alot of you are asking questions because you're confused so, just so we can be clear here, here's the answer. This takes place in original series of Naruto, you know, the one with the Kyuubi attacking Konoha and everyone hated Naruto because they thought he's him? And where Sakura is still drooling all over Saskue even though he doesn't a shit about everyone else? The only thing I did was changing Hinata's character because, I don't know about you, but I know about me, I was sick and tired of how the village was treating Naruto and Hinata seems perfect to fill in the job. Trust me, I love the HINA/NARU couple and don't see anyone else I want Naruto to be paired of with. Anyways, as for the blue fox, well, you're just gonna have to wait for the chap. 6 to come out to understand. And you have to read 'Close to the enemy' to find out who and what is Ami. I don't like repeating myself. And the age is 12 years old and before you scream at me 'WHY IN THE HELL DID YOU GIVE 12 YEAR OLDS THAT S-RANKED MISSION', read the title, then read the pairing. Dark Hinata= Advance moves and attacks. Have you read chap. 4? Don't worry about Naruto, he's strong when he's not dark and when will he be dark is when he comes back from his training. That's all I can give right now. Buh-bye!


	7. These Are My Confessions

"WHAT?! ARE YOU CRAZY OLD BAT?!" Tusande's left eyebrow twitched as an angry vein popped on her head. She glared at Naruto, murderously, as he cowardly hid behind hinata, who was still daze about the mission.

"I'M NOT SENDING YOU OUT THERE ALONE NARUTO!" She yelled, but calmed down. "The plan was simple. Send hinata and her teammates, along with Kakashi out there and spy on him." Hinata looked at her.

"Why?" Tusande frowned.

"I'm just...worried, that's all. Orochimaru hasn't made a single threat to this village. I know, I shouldn't be worrying, but this is a highly dangerous criminal. Please, gather any imformation that you can about him and the Hidden Leaf. If he's somehow, planning to make move, I want to be the first to hear it." She said, looking at Naruto. "Naruto, since you're coming with, tell your teammates about this mission and don't say a word to the others. This is a top secret mission and if anyone, espiecally your father hinata, finds out about this, I might lose my job for it." Hinata and Naruto nodded.

"Right, we won't let you down!" Naruto said. Hinata agreed.

"We will not fail you." Tusande smiled.

"Thank you." They turned to leave, until she called out for Naruto. "Oh, and Naruto?" Naruto turned around just in time to see a fist colliding with his cheek, forcing him into a wall. Hinata could only stare in horror, but deep inside, she was laughing.

"DON'T CALL ME OLD!!!"

* * *

At the gate, hinata, with Ami on her shoulders, kiba, with his dog on his head, shino was standing there, waiting for their teammates.

**_You should tell him while on the search for the snake bastard_**

_Really? Even around the rest?_

**_Not while they're there, but when you get a chance to see him alone. Only then_**

_I don't really know about this_

**_Trust me_**

"There you guys are!" Kiba said, as he finally spotted Sakura, Saskue, Naruto, and Kakashi. Everyone smiled.

"Sorry, we kinda lost track of time-"

"No thanks to Naruto." Saskue interrupted. Naruto glared.

"Hey!" Saskue glared back and, soon, both started in a staring contest. Sakura sighed as Hinata, as much as she can, kept the growling Ami calm before she pounced and bit him. Saskue blinked at the little fox.

"A blue fox? I never knew there was one." He said. Ami growled again, this time, showing off her teeth. This caused everyone to back away. Hinata petted her, trying to smooth the blue fox down.

"We should get going now." Shino said as Kakashi nodded.

"Right. The sooner this is over, the better." He said and with that everyone left.

**_I really, REALLY want to kill him_**

_I know, but not yet, soon, when Naruto is heads over heels with me_

**_And how long will that take? Cause I really want to kill sasuke-bastard_**

_Don't know, my poor Naruto-kun is slow right now, but right now, I have him wrapped around my little finger._Hinata started to giggle, causing Naruto, Sakura and Kiba to look at her.

"You okay?" Kiba asked.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me." She spat. Though, not liking the idea of Sakura and Saskue on the team, she had to admit that, without at least a few more on her team, she was good as dead and how would she get Naruto to love her when she's gone?

**_Stop worrying. Geeze, I swear, you're worser then my Kyubbi-kun_**

_Oh?_

**_Yeah, he's overprotective of me and sometimes, I just really REALLY want to bite him for it_**Hinata had to cover mouth from laughing out loud.

_Well, I'm sure he just loves you and want nothing bad happen to you. Just like Naruto will be._ She thought back. For almost an hour, everyone was pretty quiet, except for the non stop growling from Ami.

"Oi, hinata, can you tell your dumb pet to shut up!" Bad move. Hinata sent a death glare at Kiba, who shrunk back and looked forward. Dumb ass.

_Oh, he complains about my 'pet' when HIS does the same goddamn thing! Stupid motherfuc-_

"Hinata?" Hinata looked up to see Naruto, who was watching her every move since the mission had began. "You okay?" Hinata shook her head and smiled.

"I'm fine Naruto-kun, thanks for asking." She said sweetly. This cause Naruto to blush, for reasons unknown.

"Lets rest here, okay? I'm taking first half of the watch." Kakashi said. Everyone nodded and started setting up the camp ground. While this was going on, hinata found a spot where it's not too far, but not too near the camp ground. She smiled. _Perfect._

"Naruto-kun? You know what I said before, right?" Naruto blinked a couple of times before nodded.

"You wanted to show me something." Hinata pointed towards the spot she had seen.

"Follow me." With that, they both walked towards the spot. Kiba saw this and before he could follow, a very sharp piece of wood was thrown, just barely missing his head. Kiba eyes went wide as he looked at hinata.

"Follow and you're dead, dog boy." Kiba gulp and nodded slowly. Sakura was too far when she saw what happen. _To think I might lose not just my head, but my insanity when this is over!_ She thought and continue on doing whatever the hell she was doing.

* * *

Naruto sat legs-crossed as he watch hinata do the same. She smiled.

"Well?"

"Close your eyes." Naruto blinked, but did what he was told.

"Okay, now what?"

"Just relax, okay? Let all your troubles flow with ease." Naruto started to relax, but not before he asked a question.

"Hinata, what's this for?"

"Just do it, Naruto." She giggled. "Now, imagine being far away from the trouble, far away from danger itself and picture yourself with the girl of your dreams." She said, half wishing she didn't say what she wanted to say. _Not while he's still into Sakura._ She thought. Hinata looked at Naruto's calm face when a sudden blush came across his cheeks. She smiled at herself when suddenly, red chakra was flowing out of his body and shaped itself into a fox. _It's working! Ami, it's working!_

**_Thank Kami all mighty!_** Hinata wanted to laugh, but stopped herself from doing it until the transformation was complete. Naruto felt nothing, but was still wondering why he was doing this. When the transformation was done, a little red fox was in front of both her and Naruto.

**_Kyubbi-kun?_**

**Ami-chan?** Ami yelped happily as she snuggled under the red fox.

**_Kyubbi-kun! Oh god, I thought I would never see you again!_**

**Yeah, that's great and all, but why in the hell are you here? Most importantly, trapped in this girl's body?**

**_Funny story, you see-_**

"Can I open my eyes now?" Hinata giggled.

"Yes, Naruto, you can." Naruto open his eyes and frowned.

"That was it?" He asked, slightly pouting. Hinata couldn't hold back. She laughed.

**Look down, you moron** Naruto looked down to see a red fox while Ami was licking him.

_K-kyubbi?! What the hell?!_

**Ask your girlfriend** Naruto looked at her, eyes wide with shock and fear.

"H-hinata-chan? You do know who this is, right?!" Hinata nodded.

"Yep. Kyubbi-san. Ami-chan told me all about him." She said. Naruto blinked in confusion.

"Ami-chan? But she's a fox!" Suddenly, reality hit. Naruto looked at hinata, eyes wide. Hinata smiled.

"Naruto, Ami is not just a fox, she's my inner demon."

* * *

_Please R&R_


	8. Closer and Closer then You ever Known

Now, normally, it would take a while for someone to understand a surprise, minus the shock, but for Naruto, you have to explain it to him for what? Five times? Hinata just sighed as she explain it to him for the eighth time.

"So, Ami's your inner demon?" Naruto asked as hinata nodded.

"Yep, I guess it's a curse and a blessing. Ami's always been a wonderful company and her smart attitude always find a way to make me laugh" She said.

**_I try, I try. _**Ami said, earning a giggling from her. Naruto then looked at Kyubbi.

"Sooo..how does Kyubbi know her?" Both Ami and Kyubbi sweatdropped. Geeze, this boy is dumb even for a blonde!

**Kid, I know Ami because she's my mate.**

_What? You never told me you had a mate! _Suddenly, everything Ami was so happy about started to drain as she looked at Kyubbi, who was starting to panic.

**_You never told him you had a MATE?!! _**She growled. Kyubbi started to smile nervously.

**Well...he never asked!**

**_He doesn't have to! You could've still told him you had a mate!_** Ami growled again. Kyubbi let out a sighed, which turned into a yelp, as he looked at Ami.

**I'm sorry, but I guess you didn't tell her, your jailer, didn't you? **Ami growled even more, causing both Hinata and Naruto to jump.

**_Yes I did! From the moment she knew about me, I told her everything! From my mate to how I got into this mess!_** Ami huffed as she got up and walked from the grounds.

"Ami! Don't go too far!" Hinata yelled as Kyubbi followed.

"Yeah, same thing to you Kyubbi!" Naruto said. They ignored them and kept walking. They sighed as they looked at each other.

"So, I'm not the only one with a demon inside, huh?" Hinata giggled as she shook her head.

"Nope." Naruto smiled as Hinata sighed and looked at the orange-red sky. She then got up and head back to the camp grounds before turning and looking at Naruto.

"You coming?" Naruto was shooked out of his thoughts and smiled before getting up.

"Yeah, I guess." With that both walked to the camp grounds.

* * *

Back at the grounds, Kiba kept looking at Hinata then at Naruto who was apparently eating (ramen what else?). They didn't notice his stare, well, at least, he thought that.

"What, Kiba?" Kiba was taken back at the rough voice of Hinata. He looked at her and he could see the glare.

"I-It's nothing." With that, Kiba kept eating. Hinata smiled and was about to finish her food, when Sakura speaked.

"Hinata, where's your pet?" Hinata growled just ever so slightly.

"My pet is off somewhere, but don't worry, she can handle whatever she's doing by herself." She said, not looking at the pink head. Sakura, trying to hold back her fear, nodded and kept her mouth shut. Suddenly, the bushes started to fumble and everyone except for Hinata and Naruto jumped. When the fumbling stopped, it revealed hinata's 'pet' and Naruto's 'pet'.

"Whoa, another fox? Well, at least it's red this time. I guess." Kiba said. Ignoring the comment, Hinata picked up Ami and Kyubbi and gave Kyubbi over to his rightful owner, or in this case, jailer.

"Naruto? That fox is yours?" Sakura blinked. Naruto grinned sheepishly.

"I guess you can say that. I, uh, thought I lost it a long time ago because he, uh, never came back." He said. What a horrible lie.

**You do realize that you're horrible at lying, right?**

_I'm trying my best! _But Sakura and others seem to buy it.

"Okay. I'm just wondering." She said. That night, everyone was getting ready for bed. Hinata was already in the tent, petting Ami.

_What took you guys so long? It's been on my mind since you left! _Thankfully, Ami's coat was made out of chakra, so when she blushed, it didn't show.

**_Um, you don't want to know. _**She said. Hinata blinked before a blush creeped on her face.

_You don't mean to tell me-_

**_Um, yyyeeah. Lets just say Kyubbi-kun knows me and my body well. _**If it wasn't for the coat of chakra, Ami could have sworn she was blushing up a storm, along with Hinata, who only giggled in her defense. While in the other tent, Kyubbi had no problem telling Naruto what hold them back.

_K-kyubbi, t-that's enough, alright?_

**Aww, but I didn't get to the best part yet! **Kyubbi was enjoying the fact that Naruto was squirming and blushing.

_Hey! I do not want to know any animal porn! That shit is nasty!_

**Yeah, but you're gonna have to do it SOME time or another. You can't ingore that. And besides, when I get into heat, you're gonna HAVE to do it.** Naruto was about to scream.

_KYUBBIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

**Hehehe. **That night, everyone was falling asleep, except for hinata, who couldn't stop dreaming about Naruto. She sighed she got up, slightly moving Ami off her leg and got a whimper in return and left the tent. She yawned as the midnight air hit her on the face. She needed some time out. Looking around, hinata quietly left the camp ground without anyone noticing, or so she thought. In the boys tent, Naruto couldn't go asleep himself. And not because of the things Kyubbi told him. He glared silently at the red fox. _Damn you Kyubbi. _He sighed and looked around. He needed some night's air, to help him fall asleep. With that set in his mind, Naruto got out of the tent and yawned. Suddenly, hearing a splash from the left of him and turned to find out what was that noise.

* * *

Hinata sprayed herself with water again before shaking her head. She needed to be awake for some odd reason. She just couldn't sleep without Naruto being on her mind. She sighed. _If I'm as tough as anyone, why couldn't just grab him when I have the chance? _She growled at herself, but shook her head. No, she couldn't just seduce Naruto into liking her. That was just plain wrong_. Like some guy said, slow and steady wins the race. But how slow_? She thought before sighing_. Oh well. Since I can't sleep, I can take a bath. After all, I'm only one here_. With that, she stripped down until the only thing left was her pink underwear, but before she could take them off, a gasp was heard.

"H-HINATA?!" Hinata eyes went wide and covered herself, blushing deeply and badly_. SHIT! That was Naruto_! She thought.

"N-naruto? What are you doing here?!" She squeaked, not turning herself around to face him. Naruto came out of the bushes with a huge, and we're talking from chin up, blush on his face.

"I-I-I came out here cause I couldn't sleep.....I had no idea you was out here, s-sorry!" As he said that, he couldn't take his eyes off of her curves and wanted to slap himself_. Damn you Kyubbi_! He thought.

"It's okay, Naruto-kun j-just-"

"I'm going!" He finished and left towards the camp. When he left, hinata still sat there, completely shock and frozen. Naruto had saw. Naruto had saw her. _NARUTO_ had saw her. And she liked it! _Damn Ami-chan and her pervert boyfriend._

* * *

A/N: LOL, I'm loving this every time I'm writing it. Should I do more embarrassing scenes with Naruto and Hinata? Hmmm....I don't know, but I might. (shruggs). Anyways, Please R&R and VOTE please (for those who's reading and forgets too.).


	9. Poor Little Rosy

As they walked, Hinata and Naruto kept glancing at each other, nervously, before turning around. Ami and Kyuubi looked at each other and smiled, though if you can call baring your teeth at other animals smiling. Sakura could sense something was wrong, but she didn't want to push the subject around in circles. Kiba, however, was getting annoyed with it.

"Oi! What is up with you two?!" He yelled. Hinata gave him a side glance, eyes telling him that she was not in the mood, while Naruto's cheeks blushed a rosy pink. Kakashi looked at them.

"Kiba's right. Naruto, Hinata, is something wrong?" He asked. Hinata shook her head.

"Nothing's wrong. Everything is just....fine." She didn't want to talk about it and she was determind not to. Unforunately, Ami could read her thoughts.

**_Naruto saw you NAKED?! _**Ami wanted to laugh, but couldn't so she tried her best not to. Hinata glared at her.

_This is your fault you know._

**_Oh? How?_**

_Just because._With that, Hinata broke the connetion while Kyuubi and Naruto kept talking.

**Oh man, I wish I could've saw your face! **Kyuubi said, usually casting off growls that seem to be laughter. Naruto glared.

_Shut up! I'm blaming you for this if she doesn't talk to me ever again!_

**I somehow doubt that will ever happen. **Kyuubi yawned and stretched almost cat like and jumped off his shoulder. This cause Sakura to look at him, seeing how he jumped near her.

"Naruto! Get your pet away from me!" Kyuubi and Ami growled, while almost thinking the same thing.

**_Bitch!_**

**Whore**!

_Kyuubi! Don't talk about Sakura-chan like that_! Kyuubi just growled and hopped on his shoulder again.

**I hate that bubble gum haired girl. WHY DON'T YOU LET ME KILL HER**?! Kyuubi whined. Before Naruto could reply, they stopped suddenly when the air grew thin.

"Someone's here." Kakashi said, looking around as the group got into their stance. Kiba was looking to the left, Shino right, Sakura middle left, Sasuke middle right, Naruto and Hinatain the center along with Kakashi. Ami started to whimper.

_**Someone IS here. Their chakra is spreading all over the place**._

_WHAT?! That's impossible....unless....._

**_Earth chakra_**

_Sothat means that the owner of Earth Chakra could be anywhere or anything_.

"Guys, stay on your toes." Hinata called out.

"Yeah, there's a massive Earth chakra spreading all over the place!" Naruto said. The others nodded, still searching. All was quiet when suddenly, the ground below them started to cave in. Hinata, Naruto, and Kakashi jumped out of the way in time, but Kiba, Shino, Sakura, and Sasuke was dragged in.

"Guys! Are you okay?!" Naruto asked. Sakura grunted.

"We're fine, but we're stuck." She said, struggling and failing. There was a laugh, sicken sweet laugh, as a figure came from the shadows, or the trees. She looked young, her hair was a faded color of blonde (kinda like Ino's hair), her eyes were a soft shade green, and had soft pink lips, which was twisted into a smirk right now.

"So, you're the ninjas that were sent out to be fed by a snake?" She asked, raising an eyebrow in question. If it wasn't for the fact that she was an enemy, Kakashi would so kiss her.

"How do you know about our mission? Or are you working for Orochimaru?" Hinata asked, eyes narrowing. The women let out a girlish giggle.

"Yep! That's right. I work for him and he had sent me out here to stop you from going any further!" She said, twirling around almost flirtatiously and giggled again. The ninjas (well, two of them at least) glared at her.

"You look young to be working for the snake bastard. Why?" Naruto had asked. The girl shrugged.

"I don't know, but Mr. Orochimaru says if I killed you and bring back the head of the demon brat, he would honor me greatly. I would be his best worker ever!" She quealed and then looked at the others that were stuck in the ground.

"How shameful for you to miss the party. I would love to see what you got, but seeing how you feel for the weakest attack in history, your ninja skills are zipped." This caused Kiba to growl.

"Stupid little prick." He mumbled, but the girl ingored him.

"Anyways, before I defeat you now, I'm Tenny and I'll be the one to send you to your doom."


	10. A heartbreaking Betrayal

A/n: (Gasp) OMG! (runs and hugs everyone) THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You guys are the best! I wish I know you guys in real life, but I don't so......here's a cookie! (passes down a plate of cookies) And, for the chap being so short, yeah, I'm gonna have to blame my brain for that (sweatdrops) Anyways, enjoy! (the chap, not the cookies. though, you could do both)

There was something about this girl that kept Kakashi holding back. He didn't know what it was, despite her beauty and her being young. And while, Hinata and Naruto don't seem to be thinking at the moment, Kakashi was still in his thoughts. That is, until Sakura screamed.

"Kakashi-sensi! Do something!" That's when he broke out of his thoughts, but his eyes never left the girl. Blonde hair, green eyes....where did he seen her before? Suddenly, Naruto was toss to the back of him, but knowing Naruto, he had landed on his feet.

"Sensi! Get your ass into this battle!" He yelled before returning to battle. Kakashi then decided to join, but did not attack. Tenny smirked at him.

"About time old man. I was getting worried." Then it hit like a truck. He knew her!

"Tashina?" Pause. The world seem to be still when he said that. The girl, Tashina looked at him in surprise before narrowing her eyes.

"Who are you? And how do you know my name?" How the hell could he not remember, was beyond him. But it didn't matter, Kakashi knew her and haven't seen her in quite a while. She looked so beautiful, so slim.

"It's me, Kakashi. You know, from the Hidden Leaf? You were a baby last time I saw you." Tashina eyes went wide.

"K-kakashi? That you?" He nodded. The world seem to stand still for the younger ninjas.

"Okay, WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" Naruto yelled. It was around this time, Tashina and Kakashi told them about how they met when they were younger (when Tashina was a kid) and how they use to get into a lot of trouble. Tashina laughed.

"Wow, I can't believe it! Kakashi, I've never thought I would see you again!" Kakashi nodded, smiling under his mask.

"Same." Quiet.

"So, what happen? How did you get apart?" Sakura asked. Again, quiet. Kakashi looked at the young female, wanting answers himself. Tashina sighed.

"It was a long time ago. When I was still 12, kinda like this girl with the blue hair." Hinata just looked at her, not really caring. "Anyways, I was walking down the streets late at night. My parents had pissed me off when suddenly a cloud ninja dropped down in front of me. I was scared, but I knew I could fight back. Funny thing was, the cloud ninja seem he didn't want to fight back. Instead, he talked to me, as if he knew what happen between me and my parents. He said to runaway, it was best idea and that you would be free. I took his offer. I ranaway and somehow, Orochimaru found me, laying on the ground dirty. He took me in, he promised me to the best ninja ever and so, that's how I got caught up in Orochimaru's plans." There was a snort coming from Sasuke.

"I highly doubt it. Orochimaru is a sick bastard that does anything to get his way." Tashina glared.

"Nuh-uh! Orochimaru-kun will never hurt me!" She pouted. Everyones mouth dropped.

"KUN?!" Hinata then begin to worry as did Ami.

_The lying bastard tricked her for all those years! There's no way she could see it our way! And she sure as hell won't tell us any information!_

**_Maybe if your teacher can talk some sense into her_**

_I'll give it a try. _Before Hinata could open her mouth, Naruto beated her to it.

"Talk to her!" He yelled. Kakashi sighed.

"Tashina-"

"Save it, Kakashi. There's nothing you could say to make me change my mind. Now, I was going to fight with the little childern here, but I decided it's better to face off with someone more skilled. Kakashi, I challenge you to a death match right here and now." Silence. Everyone looked at Kakashi, who was looking at the angry Tashina with horror written all over his face. One thing that went through their minds was.....

Was she serious?


	11. A Sour Truth

**Me: Tashina. What a pretty name. If I ever have children and if it's a girl, I'm gonna name her that.**

**DN (from Marks): Oooookaaayyy......you're weird.**

**Me: Am not. You're weird. You rape people.**

**DN: YOU HAVE NO PROOF!**

**Me: Yes I do. HINATA!!!!**

**_Hinata comes in_**

**Hinata: Yes, KND-chan?**

**Me: Didn't Dark Naruto here rape you??**

**Hinata: (blushes and faints)**

**DN: Aww, now look what you've done! (cuddles Hinata) You're evil!**

**Me: Says the person who says 'Dark' in front of their name**

**DN: YOU MADE ME!**

* * *

Kakashi could only look in horror when Tashina was the first to strike. He only had limited time to back away before another blow was place in front of him and this time, it manage to do some damge. Kakashi groaned as he lifted himself off the ground.

"Kakashi!"

"Fight back!" Kakashi ingored the cries and looked at Tashina, who was glaring at him.

"Why aren't you fighting back?!" She cried out, still glaring. Kakashi coughed slightly, getting up, and looking at her with sorrow eyes.

"Cause....I can't fight someone who holds my heart." Tashina gasped slightly, looking at him with widen eyes. Kakashi only stood there, unwilling to move or to do anything. Tashina froze on the spot. Inside, her heart was doing backflips while her mind was trying to progess what was happening. Kakashi confessed to her. HER! The weak spineless Tashina he had known years back, before she ran away, before she decided to rebel against the Hidden Leaf. Kakashi, the guy she had always admire from the shadows cause she knew if anything were to happen, she was to blame. The guy that she began to love since they met as kids (she couldn't remember him if she was baby, no duh). The guy that had protected her from bullies, from almost anything harm threw at her.

"I-I-I...." Words didn't make it out of her mouth, she just left. Turning back, Tashina could see it in his eyes. His love, for her. And now, she couldn't handle it. She was betraying them, the Hidden Leaf, and most of all, Kakashi's love. She didn't want to face the truth so she left.

"We'll meet again Kakashi. Sooner then you'll ever know." She whispered before finally taken off. Kakashi only stared at the spot she had been standing, seeing her expression, hearing her voice, only to get his dreams of being with her dashed. Now, he can't trust her. His love will have to wait the next time they meet and he had a feeling it will be soon. Later that day, nobody said a word, not even Kyuubi. Everyone kept glancing at their teacher, who has yet to say anything about the weak battle. They knew it must have been hard for him. To know that your childhood crush had betrayed you in many ways without knowing. Hinata kept looking at Naruto and sighed, thinking about what will happen if she told him just like that. Would he run? Would he scream? Would he betray her just like Tashina had done? She shook her head. No, Naruto loves the Hidden Leaf, in spite of its flaws. He wouldn't team up with someone else....would he? Suddenly a loud cry caught the group attention.

"What was that?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know, but come on! Someone might be in trouble!" Indeed, someone was. There, standing at the edge of a bridge was a women and man, but man was holding something up. Or rather, someone.

"Please, let her go! I'll get it back! I swear!" The guy huffed as he held a rather sharp knife against what it seems to be a five year old girl's neck.

"Yeah right. How in the world are you gonna get a _5,000,000,000 _gem back! That rock cost me money and now, you're gonna cost your little daughter here her life!" He had barely enough time to snap the little girl's neck when a kunai was thrown at his hand, knowing the knife right out of it. He turned around and growled. Hinata narrowed her eyes.

"Didn't ya mama tell you it's not nice to pick on little girls?" The guy thrown the girl back to her mother and turned all the way around to face the group.

"Well, well a couple of rat ninjas. Your heads will be excellent for my boss. He hates rat ninjas." With that, the guy (mind you he's fat and twice as huge as any normal human being) ran straight at them. They all dodge except for Hinata, who just blocked his attacks. With one simple hand, she had turned the guy around and with one powerful kick the guy fell off the bridge.

"You guys check on the little girl while I deal with him one on one." Hinata said. They nodded as she disappeared. _Please be careful Hinata. _Naruto thought and followed the group. Hinata was standing a few meters away from the guy, who growled at her.

"You're one tough bunny, I'll give you that." Hinata smirked.

"That's what they all say before they end up dying." Making some hand signals, the water around the guy started to swirl before grabbing him, kinda like a hand. Though, it was only a small pool of water, it felt like he was drowning and the longer Hinata had hold the signal, the more diffcult it had become to breathe. Before anyone knew it, the guy had blacked out and just like that, Hinata let go of the signal, causing the water to drop along with the guy. Slowly, Hinata walked over to make sure if the guy was dead when he rose up, hand grabbing her throat. She squealed as she tossed back into a wall of rocks, causing her to create a large hole shape.

"You little bitch! How dare you drown me!" He growled and grabbed her by the hair. Pulling out a kunai, he about to stab her when a hand stop him.

"Don't. You. Dare." It was Naruto and he punched the guy right in the face. Hinata sputtered, but came alive once more.

"N-naruto?" Naruto smiled.

"Hinata, you okay?" Hinata nodded and looked over the half-bleeding, but not dead yet, guy. He swiped the blood away and let out a low growl again.

"You brats should mind your own business." Naruto glared.

"And you should stop hitting on girls! Maybe then your ass wouldn't be kicked so hard." Hinata snickered at the joke and made a signal that once again deals with water, but this time, it swirled around his body and pulled him down, but only his face was still above water.

"Whoa, how did you do that?" Naruto asked. Hinata shrugged.

"Picked it up from sensi. She was the one who taught it to me." Of course, this was lie as well, but Naruto didn't need to know. As far as Ami told her, Naruto's element was Fire and Ice while hers was Water and Earth. Weird. Suddenly a loud plash was heard and the two looked at the guy who had gotten out of the water. Hinata growled to herself. This was going to be on hell of a fight.

* * *

**Me: Don't you hate it when your enemies don't die when you want them to? They're UNDIEDABLE!**

**DN: Is that even a word? Or was that a joke?**

**Me: Neither**

**DN: Oh**

**Hinata: (wakes up) Oh, what happened?**

**DN: You missed the whole story! You kicked ass!**

**Hinata: (blushes) T-thank you Naruto-kun**

**DN: Np (kisses Hinata)**

**Hinata: Eeep! (faints)**

**Me: Damn it. Back to old habits again. (sighs)**


	12. A Helping Hand

**Me: It's my b-day yall, I'm 15! Finally!**

The battle had last longer then anyone could imagine. The guy that Hinata and Naruto had to fight had yet to die! In fact, with every punch and kick Hinata and Naruto had thrown at him seems to be _gaining_ instead of _hurting_, minus the blood shed. The guy chuckled as Naruto and Hinata regrouped once again.

"Damn it! He's tougher then he looks!" Naruto growled, glaring as the guy closed in on them. Hinata had made another jutsus, this time, a water bubble around her and Naruto. The guy growled and started to punch it, hoping to break it.

"Naruto...do something...." She gasped out, trying her best to hold it still.

"Shadow clone jutsus!" He yelled and four copies appeared and ran towards the guy. As soon as they left, hinata let go of the bubble. There was something....about this fight that made Hinata wonder. _Every time we put an injury on him, it seems as though the injury is covering itself up!_ She thought and activated her powerful bloodline. There! That was the problem! _A chakra jutsus! Damn it, no wonder every time we hit him, he won't die! The chakra is rebuilding itself!_ Hinata cut off her bloodline and started to think. Ami had said, that this Chakra Jutsus, was an level 5, a recharing type. So, a level 5 Jutsus pinpoint would be..... _The heart! Every Chakra starts at the heart! _Hinata looked at Naruto.

"Naruto, can you make more clones? I need to shut down his Chakra System." Naruto nodded and made at least five or seven clones. Hinata activated her bloodline and started to run, with the Naruto clones in front of her. The guy laughed.

"If this is the best you got, you're gonna have to better then that!" He said, charing right for them. The clones jumped, leaving the guy right inside of Hinata's trap. When she had manage to shut down the Chakra flow, The guy gasped, blood pouring out of his mouth.

"W-what did you do to me?!" He asked/yelled. Hinata smiled as the real Naruto came down and step beside her.

"Cut offf the chakra flow. Your jutsus you have was a level 5 recharing type and everyone knows wher the chakra flow starts." Hinata said, smiling. The guy growled and coughed out more blood.

"Damn you." Hinata smirked and looked at Naruto.

"Come on, Naruto, we have to go." Naruto nodded as they left the guy to die. When they reached the top of the bridge they started to talk to the girl's mother.

"Are you alright?" Kakashi asked. The women nodded.

"Thank you, for saving me and my little girl." He shrugged.

"He said something about a gem. What gem?" The girl pulled out a large, jade green gem.

"This gem. The Green Jade Crystal. It was my family's treasure. Every year, me and my little girl will go to the Whirlpool Village and celebrate all the heroes that died to protect that village. The Crystal is a marking, to represent peace and richness. We were on our way when that guy, called Kimzumi had attacked us for the gem. I thought my little girl had thrown it over the river." The lady said. "By the way, I am Kunshi and this is Juila, my daughter." Juila smiled and waved.

"Thank you kind strangers!" She said. Everyone smiled.

"You're welcome." Sakura said. Kunshi looked around before looking at them again.

"Where are you going?"

"We're on a top secret mission from the Hidden Leaf." Kakashi said. Kunshi nodded and smiled.

"Well, since we're heading the same way, would you like to travel with us? Please, we need the company. Random ninjas has been eyeing this piece of jewel since we started." She said.

"It is kinda big, for a jewel." Naruto said. Sakura had a urge to smack him, but didn't. Kakashi nodded.

"We'll help you get to the Whirlpool and protect you." Juila smiled.

"Oh goodie!" She said and started to running off. Everyone laughed at the little girl.

"Just like her father. Anyways, I have a place to stay at the first pit stop, my friend is waiting for me there. Though, I must say, she's a bit....crazy." Kunshi said, giggling at the end.

"It's okay, we've seen crazier." Naruto said and with that, everyone started to walk again.

**Me: Meh, the battle could have been longer, but in any case.......yeah happy B-day to me! (eats ice cream cake)**

**DN: I'm only doing this because it's your birthday (plays with hair)**

**Me: (purrs) I'm lovin' it yo.**


	13. Meet Sal

**Me: Hey peoples! Sorry it took so long to update, but my cpu broke (again. GOD I need a cpu, I'm SLOWLY DYING!) and I couldn't get on it so...yeah. Anyways, enjoy!**

As the group walked down the dirty road, they spotted a old shack standing on the left side of the road. Kunshi smiled at it before turning to the group.

"Wait here." She said as she ran towards the shack. Juila giggled.

"Auntie Sal is so crazy!" She giggled again. The group turned to her.

"Auntie Sal?" Sakura blinked, repeating the name. Juila nodded as they watched her mother ran back.

"Just you wait in three, two, one-"

Suddenly there was a loud BANG followed by a DONG and then a SSSH and all of it ending with a crash of broken glass. The group blinked at such a noise and before they could asked what happen, the door to the shack had open, revealing the owner.

_**My eyes, My EEEEEEEYYYEEESS! The colors! It's BUUUURRRNNNSSS!**_

_Calm down Ami, it's only pink...and red...and...orange_

**_It is HIDEOUS! It is FAR worser than Naruto's orange jumpsuit! Oh the horror, the horror!_**

Indeed, there was something much worser than Naruto's jumpsuit. Coming out looking like a hippie, was a redheaded girl who looked about in her late 30s. Sadly, modern day had not caught up with her yet, seeing as she was wearing the brightest colors in the color wheel. The orange in the shirt had slowly died into blue which turned into green then yellow then red and then pink. Her pants were tight as hell, as well as being bright as hell; orange-red. Her hair was weird too, looking like she's been in a pool of electricity and only did half of her hair. The girl blinked.

"KU-KU! JUILY! YOU'RE HERE!" She said and with a speed that can only make Gai proud, she ran towards Kunshi and Juila and hugged them in a bear hug.

_**I think we've just found Gai's girlfriend**_

_...Shut up Ami_

As the girl, Sal, was it? jumped up and down with the two other girls, Kakashi coughed.

"Um, excuse me, but who are you?" Sal blinked before practically dropping the two down and did a stance that, again, matches Gai's.

"WHY, I AM SAL! No last name though." She said sadly before perking up. "AND I'M FRIENDS WITH KUNSHI AND LITTLE JUILA!" With an added wink and turned to them with a cute questionable look on her face. "And just who might you guys be?" The group calmed at the word 'friend'.

"Ninjas of the Hiddend Leaf. We are here to escort your friend here to the Whirlpool village?" Sal blinked before having a 'oh!' kind of look.

"Oh that's right. The jewel! Is it safe?" She asked with kid's curiosity. They nodded as she smiled brightly (almost too brightly for anyone's liking).

"Good! Good! So I'm guessing this is your first pit stop?" Again they nodded. Suddenly the smile stopped and Sal titled her head, almost bowing in shame. For a moment, the group had thought they did something wrong when they heard her sobs.

"I'm just...so...HAPPY I'M YOUR FIRST PIT STOP!" She screamed, tears of joy running down her face. They sweatdropped.

**Wow, this bitch acts just like that green idiot in your village!**

_Kyuubi, that's not nice. Gai-sensei is nice. Weird, but nice._

**You know, I wonder if she knows about the spirit of youth**

_Kyuubi..._

"I PROMISE I'LL BE THE BEST GUEST YOU'LL EVER HAVE! AND IF I FAIL THAT PROMISE, I SHALL STAY OUT HERE AND LEARN UNTIL IT'S STUCK IN MY HEAD!"

**Scratch that, I think she DOES know about youth**

_Oh god no_

With that thought, Naruto went paled. Hinata saw this and immedinately knew what he was thinking.

_Great. Just what we need; another Gai_

**_We really should make them meet; it'll be like destiny for them._**

_Ugh, and have Gai's GENERATIONS running around? No thanks_

**_Well, there's that too_**

Even though only Naruto and Hinata had demons, everyone could tell it'll be a long day with Sal around.

**Me: Ta da! And there you have it! Someone who is more crazier than Gai or Naruto combined! xD I worked it so it would matched Gai's personal perfectly. Somone who can run all the way across the desert and make it back to the Hidden Leaf deserves one you know LOL! R&R**


	14. A Normal Day, Sort Of

**Me: Well...I can't say I didn't enjoy writing this, cause I did, but lately, I've been having second thoughts about continuing A Angel's Dark Love. Not only am I sick, but my new computer is too damn small for me to type any stories, but I'm somehow managing. And the spark just seem to...die? I don't know. I'll probaby continue it, but if I can't get anymore ideas for the next chap or the next one, this will probably be on hold for a long time, might even delete it. Well, I hope you guys like this story. Bye!**

"So, you guys are on a mission, correct?" Sal asked, smiling. The group nodded. "And from the Hidden Leaf, yes?" Again, the group nodded. "Awesome! I haven't been to the Hidden Leaf in so long, how's it been, anyway?" She asked.

"We're good, however," Kakashi eye narrowed. "The hokage expects there might be an invasion from Orochimaru." This caused Sal to gasp.

"I've heard of Orochimaru. He is an unyouthful ninja that been with the Hidden Leaf, yes?" The group nodded, but Naruto and Hinata sweatdropped.

_She did not..._

**_She did._**

_Tell me I'm dreaming._

**_Sorry kid, but she had said the dreaded 'y' word._**

_Oh god, kill me._

Hinata looked at the girl with tiredsome eyes. God can only save them should Sal and Gai ever meet.

* * *

Hinata sighed as she stretched her arms, looking from side to side of the shack. There was something...off about this. She didn't know what, but this eery feeling wouldn't go away.

_Ami, go check to see if we're being followed. Take Kyuubi with you._

**_Sure thing, kid_**

With that, Ami hopped off her shoulder, and went to find Kyuubi. She'd found him sleeping near a shaded tree.

**_Kyuubi-kun!_** Kyuubi growled.

**What do you want, bitch?** Ami huffed.

**_Is that anyway to treat your mate?_**

**You know as well as I do that I don't mean it offensively.**

_**Well, still, that hurts my feelings Kyuubi-kun...**_ Ami looked at the red-furred fox with watery eyes. Kyuubi sighed.

**Sorry. Now, what do you want?**

_**Hinata-chan wants us to check out the area. She says something doesn't feel right.**_

**Just give me a minute.** Kyuubi yawned, showing off rows with pointy teeth, and followed the blue fox. Hinata watched them go with stern eyes before looking back at the trees. She narrowed.

"I don't know who you are," She growled out. "But whatever you want is not here, and if you want the jewel, you're gonna have to go through me first." With that, Hinata walked away, feeling their eyes on her, but not coming out. The mystery person smirked before disappearing.

Hinata walked up to Naruto, whose face was stone as a rock.

"Hinata,"

"I know."

"Ami told you?"

"No, I already guessed it. Kyuubi told you?"

"Yeah. Should we tell the others?"

"Not yet. If anything happens, Ami will tell me, and then we will tell them." Hinata said, before smiling at the blond, who blushed. "Don't worry, though, we'll get rid of them." With that, Hinata walked away. Naruto stared at her_. Hinata_...


	15. A Hunting We Would Go!

**a/n: Wow, it's been how many days since I last updated A Dark Angel's Love? O.O I'm sorry. I'm kinda in a juggle between this, Need For Speed: Naruto's Style (though, nobody's reading it except NaruHinaFanboy, I'm proud of my work), Vampires and Demons, and now, add to the mix, Lemon and Lime. So, as you can see (er, read) I have my hands full, so me updating a story that I SHOULD be working on is not possible now. Not with my main fics I need to finish, anyway (I don't think I'll Lemon and Lime, though. It's just a series of Lemon Oneshots). But yeah, I'm completely busy with trying to finish all of these AND That Fatal Blow (god, I haven't updated THAT since before Christmas break!), soooo...if I haven't updated your favorite story of mines...sorry. I will, just...let me get the mains out of the way. Okay?**

**Warning: Nature at it's finest. Does animals killing animals bother you? Skip this til I say it's safe to read on.**

Kyuubi stood fozen, eyes zeroing in on his unsuspecting prey. His prey continued to eat his meal lazily, ears twitching now and then for potential danger. Kyuubi crawled towards the rabbit, body sinking into the ground, only to pause when the rabbit stood completely still. The rabbit looked around as it ears twitched left and right. When the cost was clear, the rabbit continued eating grass, knowing it wasn't in any danger. How wrong it was.

The Kyuubi crept closer to his prey, and once he was position, he pounced. The rabbit tried to hop away, but he was no match for the great fox demon. Kyuubi had the rabbit in his mouth, sharp teeth practically sinking into the skin. The rabbit squirmed, its body flopping around as if he was trying to exscape it's predator. No such luck. Kyuubi lowered his body to the ground as he sunk his claws into the rabbit's belly. The poor rabbit let out a horrible _"EEEK" _noise before it eventually died (I'm not sure if rabbits makes such noise when they die, but I pray that I don't actually see one dying that way). That's when Ami came up and sighed.

_**We're suppose to be looking for followers, not eating. **_Ami said, looking at Kyuubi.

**But I'm hungry!** Kyuubi whined, licking his lips to get the blood off and then his claws. Ami sighed again

_**You know, I think I DO let you getaway with too much stuff. Seven tails is right. **_Ami said.

**Seven tails is just jealous she isn't my mate. **Kyuubi said, ripping apart the rabbit before swallowing down chunks of meat. Ami stared at her mate.

**_Maybe, but that doesn't mean she isn't right. She had said, and I quote "You let Kyuubi-kun getaway with alot of things, and that's only because when you're angry, he gives good sex"_**

**She didn't actually call me 'Kyuubi-kun' did she? **Kyuubi asked, knowing full well what happens when someone other than Ami calls him that.

**_THAT DAUGHTER OF A WHORE! _**Ami growled, baring her teeth. Had this been anyone else, Kyuubi would have laughed. However, Ami was NOT his mate for reasons such as 'She's the cute one'. Ami had a nasty bite to her, Kyuubi found out the hard way. Winching at the memory, Kyuubi nuzzled her, in hopes to comfort both him and her.

**Come now, bitch, have some meat. Afterwards, we can go human hunting. You like that, yeah? **Kyuubi said, even whimpering a little. Ami looked at him, hurt.

**_I told you stop calling me that! Ever since Hinata-chan told me being called bitch is offensive to people, I feel guilty for using it around our fox friends. _**Kyuubi sighed, sweatdropping.

**But being called bitch is also a good thing. And we're not people, we're foxes, so it don't count. **

_**Being called bitch is a good thing in the DOGS community! **_Ami said, looking at Kyuubi with narrowed eyes.

**We're related, aren't we? The point is, I've been calling you bitch since we've first mated. And even before that, I still called you that. And only now you're started to have a problem with it? **Kyuubi said, cocking his head to the side.

**_Yes._**

**Well, how about 'bitch' is another word for 'love'? Will that make you happy? **

Ami sparkled.

_**Really? Thanks Kyuubi-kun! I love you too!**_

Kyuubi sweatdropped. Females are such weird creatures.

**(End of Warning)**

**

* * *

**

Hinata watched the two foxes coming out of the woods.

_Did you see anyone?_

**_Nope, sorry kid. _**Ami said, hopping onto the blue haired girl's shoulder. Hinata sighed.

_Guess I scared him off. Still... _Just then, Naruto came around, with Kyuubi on his shoulder.

"Did Ami find anything?" He asked. Hinata shook her head.

"Man, if someone IS following us, they sure are doing a pretty good job finding!" Naruto shouted, upset. Hinata just smiled at him.

"Don't worry, Naruto-kun. I'm sure whoever it is will reveal himself or herself in time." She said, patting his head, before patting Kyuubi. Kyuubi growled/purred, closing his eyes. Ami huffed.

**_He's not a kitten, you know..._**

_Jealous, Ami?_

**_HA! Me? Jealous? In your dreams, Hinata-chan! _**Had Ami been a women, Hinata could see her crossing her legs with a cute pout on her face. Ami growled and nipped her neck. Hinata yelped, startling Naruto.

"You okay, Hinata-chan?" Hinata glared at Ami before looking at Naruto, nodding.

"Yeah, Ami just nipped is all." Naruto blinked.

"Huh? Why would she do that?" He asked.

**It's a little thing called, jealously, kit**

_Huh? Jealous of what?_

**Never mind.**

Meanwhile, Ami was growling angry puff ball as she shouted out;

_**I AM NOT JEALOUS!**_


End file.
